A software application that executes on a computing device includes application elements such as, for example, data structures, documents, access control lists, user profiles, etc. The number of application elements may increase and interdependencies between application elements may become increasingly complex with increasing software application size. Once the software application reaches a certain size, it may be challenging to maintain and update the application elements of the software application.